


You're The Best

by Townycod13



Series: Digimon OTP Oneshots [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenrya and Ruki are arguing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Burbs).



Jenrya and Ruki are arguing again.

It’s not an uncommon occurrence, nor an overly common one. It’s just difficult for them to agree on things given their usual polar opposite responses to most all matters.

Jenrya prefers to keep things as peaceful as possible, resorting to violence or any sort of confrontational action as a last resort and nothing else.

Ruki’s more in the camp of ‘if it doesn’t agree with you, blow it up’.

Takato can’t quite say he completely agrees with either argument so he usually keeps out of firing range of these little ‘debates’. Something to do with not wanted to get hit with shrapnel or the whatnot.

There’s that, and there’s the fact that he’s not quite sure he could keep up with them.

They’re amazing. Pure and simple, absolutely stunningly, shockingly, amazing. Takato doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of even just watching them argue (weird as they can be about it).

Jenrya gestured vaguely in Takato’s direction and Ruki exploded with something, obviously just _twitching_ to turn this into a physical altercation.

Fortunately, she learned from the last time she tried that. That was another thing about them that amazed Takato, they had amazing talents and skills. Takato didn’t know anyone better at computers than Jenrya, and he’d seen the guy at a martial arts event. Ruki could _decimate_ anyone in a card game, was extremely smart, and aside from Jenrya, could sufficiently beat up anyone Takato knew without breaking a sweat.

Oh and now they’re both storming towards him. Takato found there’s few good ways to handle this situation, whatever it is they are hoping to prove by involving him, and while it’s not the most efficient, he knows what his favorite method is.

With a deep breath, Takato got to his feet and rushed the two of them, catching them each by the arm and tugging them along.

Ruki sputtered, Jenrya startled. It was one of many variations of surprising them that helped get their mind off whatever argument for just a moment.

Much as he tried, Takato really couldn’t suppress a grin as he pulled them along with the intent of buying ice cream at the nearest vendor.

Ruki tried very hard not to think about the hand gripping her own, and Jenrya pointedly ignored the arm wrapped around his.

Neither of them could ever quite figure out what made Takato so amazing.


End file.
